motorcitydisneyxdfandomcom-20200214-history
Off the Rack
|season = 1 |number = 111 |prod. number = 106 |image = File:Motorcity-Episode-10-The-Duke-of-Detroit-Presents.jpg |airdate = July 19th, 2012 |writer = Darrick Bachman |director = Juno Lee |previous = "The Duke of Detroit Presents..." |next = "Fearless"}} is the eleventh episode of Season 1 of Motorcity. It debuted July 19th, 2012. Overview When Julie's loyalty to the Burners is questioned, she decides to prove herself by using a KaneCo Safe-T-Suit to pull off a dangerous mission alone. What she doesn't realize is that Kane has the power to control the person inside each Safe-T-Suit, which he takes full advantage of by turning her against her own teammates. Synopsis The episode opens at the East side gate, where Mutt, Whiptail, Sasquatch, and Stronghorn are seen fleeing underground from some of Kane's bots. Sasquatch is towing a pod filled with Deluxe refugees. Texas asks Mike where Julie is, and the scene switches to Deluxe, where a statue is being unveiled in Kane's honor and Julie is attending the ceremony. Mike tells Julie they could really use her help and she replies that she can't get away, her "boss" is getting an award. Underground, Mike manages to impede the bots long enough to get the everyone to safety. At Antonio's Julie calls to make sure everyone is okay and Texas angrily calls her out for not showing up. Julie apologizes and Mike tells her the new enforcer droids are especially difficult to defeat, asking her to infiltrate Kane's facilities. Julie replies that they can count on her. In Deluxe, Kane is seen advertising a new KaneCo product, the Safe-T-Suit. He tells everyone that wearing one is mandatory. Julie is in Claire's pod, and her friend asks her why she continues with her double life rather than stay in the safety of Deluxe. Julie responds that she let the Burners down earlier and that if she doesn't do something to stop Kane then she's no better than he is. In the Kane Co. tower, the two run into Kane who asks what their plans are for the day. Claire notices Julie's Burner logo sticking out of her backpack and rushes to cover for her, telling Kane that they're going to shop for accessories for the KaneCo suit. Kane gives each of them a ring, and when Claire touches hers it transforms into the Safe-T-Suit. He then leaves, telling them to have fun and report any Burner activity. Once he's gone Julie thanks Claire for the save and and Claire tells her to be careful on her mission. Julie then breaks into one of KaneCo's information terminals and retrieves some information on the new bots. However, her hacking alerts the security system and traps her in one of the laser-armed hallways. At the last minute she activates the Safe-T-Suit, which saves her from the laser grids. She then returns to Motorcity. The gang is looking over the layout of the new bot factory, and Dutch notes that the facility is so dangerous humans aren't even allowed inside. Mike thanks Julie for getting these files and Texas snarkily interjects that getting a file is way less dangerous than smashing bot facilities, and that Julie is welcome to come watch if she isn't too busy being "Miss Deluxe." Mike defends Julie but she is hurt by the comment. Chuck points out that it would be good to have a backup plan in case Julie can't make it. Mike can't believe what he's hearing but Julie replies that they're right, she let them down. She tells them she's no "Miss Deluxe" and that she'll handle the mission herself. Mike follows after her, telling her she shouldn't do this just to prove herself. Julie shows him the safety suit and tells him she'll be fine. As she walks away a red light glows on the front of her suit. In the Kane Co. tower Kane is alerted to the activated Safe-T-Suit and is thrilled to see it's a Burner wearing it. He hacks into the suit, putting it under his control. Down in Motorcity, Julie's suit suddenly turns red and she is unable to control her actions. Mike asks what she's doing and Julie fearfully replies that she can't stop. Kane forces her to steal Mutt and nearly run the other Burners down. Chuck, shocked, asks if Julie just tried to kill them. Tooley asks Kane if he's driving Mutt, and Kane replies that he added the override feature in order to keep people from defecting from Deluxe. A scientist points out that the number of defectors is miniscule, and Kane furiously retorts that a trickle can become a downpour. He orders Tooley to go beat up the scientist. In Motorcity, Julie is still unable to stop the suit and regrets trying to go out on her own. Kane sends her a message, informing her that she's breaking multiple road laws and will be brought to the Kane tower. Julie is shocked to hear her dad's voice. Meanwhile the Burners are following close behind. Mike calls Julie and she tells him where Kane is taking her. Chuck is unable to hack the suit's system. They get above ground and Kane forces Julie to activate Mutt's weapon system. Mike gets Texas to drive in front of Julie and stop Mutt by force so Mike can get to his car. Kane is furious to see Mike and tries to knock him off of Mutt. Julie, on the other hand, is relieved to see him but Kane forces her to punch Mike. Julie admits her plan backfired completely and Mike jokingly asks if this wasn't what she was going for. Dutch and R.O.T.H. cut the cables on several cranes dropping heavy machinery in Mutt's way, and manages to get Kane to turn the car around. However, Kane bypasses this by activating every single Safe-T-Suit in Deluxe and turning the civilians into human missiles. Tooley asks if Kane's playing a video game now and Kane replies that yes, he is. Texas is unable to see due to the people on his windshield and drives into a nearby mall. He appears to be amused by the way people are flying at his car but Chuck is hysterical. The scene cuts to a commercial of Kane advertising new KaneCo sunglasses, and Claire is seen watching the commercial in a glasses store and asks the storeowner if he has anything else. Her Safe-T-Suit is then activated right in time for Stronghorn to drive through and catch her on the windshield. Kane manages to maneuver Mutt onto a pod, which he floats up to the top of the Kane tower. Inside the mall, Texas asks Chuck if he'd "like to take care of that." Chuck angrily replies that Claire is not a "that." She agrees with him but then Texas calls her Chuck's girlfriend and she decides she'd rather be a "that." Chuck climbs out of Stronghorn in an attempt to pull Claire to safety but Texas can't see and as a result drives into a wall. Claire is unharmed but the stress of impact, combined with Chuck's relieved hugs, causes the Suit to overload and shut down. Claire is annoyed but Chuck realizes that this is how they override Safe-T-Suits and takes off with Texas. Meanwhile Kane is now using the Safe-T-Suit to make Julie fight Mike in hand-to-hand combat. Julie tells Mike to go and Mike replies that he's not leaving without her. Julie argues that he can find someone else to do her job and Mike tells her that the Burners and ''Motorcity need her. They are nearly at the top of the tower and Julie finally pins Mike. With Kane in view Julie nearly admits that she's Kane's daughter but Chuck interrupts and tells him that the way to free Julie is to overload the suit with damage. Julie says that the Enforcer Drone Factory should do enough damage and Mike manages to get her into Mutt. The two escape just before the pod can reach Kane and Mike ejects Julie's seat into the factory. The factory's systems quickly overload Julie's suit but now she is in real danger of being killed. In the tower Kane notices Tooley is making the Safe-T-Suit-wearing people dance and Tooley says they're having a ball. This gives Kane an idea and he orders Tooley to get lost. Tooley notices a Safe-T-Suit ring on his way out. Julie meanwhile is running for her life and Mike orders the Burners to get to the factory ASAP. He glances into his side-view mirror and is shocked to see a giant ball of people (Tooley included) bouncing towards their cars. They manage to escape the people ball and Kane's statue is knocked down in the process. The ball lands on the Enforcer Drone Factory, completely destroying it and overloading everyone's suits. The Burners are reunited and Texas gleefully hugs Julie, telling her that she is ''definitely ''a Burner. Mike confirms that they need her and Texas asks her to teach him some of her sweet moves. Tooley spots her in Texas' embrace and Julie lies to him, telling him the Burners captured her. Texas is confused but Mike tells him to play along. They quickly incapacitate Tooley. Back at Antonio's the Burners watch a Kane Co. broadcast where Kane tells everyone that the Burners hijacked the Safe-T-Suits. Suddenly Tooley butts into the screen, wearing a Safe-T-Suit and dancing. Mike compliments Chuck on a good hacking job. Julie is off by herself talking to Claire. Claire is annoyed by the fact that her suit broke and Chuck hugged her, and asks Julie when she's going to quit having a double life. Julie replies that she's going to enjoy the win for now when Mike appears, asking her what she was going to tell him when Kane almost had them. Julie responds "It can wait", and they rejoin the other Burners. Creditshttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt2395244/fullcredits#cast *'Written by:' **George Kristic **Darrick Bachman *'Directed by:' **Juno Lee *'Starring:' **Reid Scott - 'Mike Chilton' **Mark Hamill - 'Abraham Kane / Deluxian''' **Kate Micucci - Julie Kane / Safe-T-Suit **Nate Torrence -''' Chuck' **Kel Mitchell - 'Dutch' **Jess Harnell - 'Texas / Executive''' *'Additional Voices:' **Brian Doyle-Murray - Jacob **Jim Breuer - Tooley Trivia *This episode received 0.3 million viewers on its premiere night. *The term "off the rack" refers to clothing made in standard sizes, opposed to individually tailored http://www.thefreedictionary.com/off-the-rack *Juile nearly revaled herself as kane's duaghter. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes